Usuario discusión:Pexy
Hola. Como puedes ver, el wiki ha sido creado. Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes dejarla en mi discusión. Un saludo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 15:20 8 mar 2007 (UTC) *Hola. Para empezar, ¡MIL GRACIAS POR CREARME ESTA WIKI! ¡Lo estaba deseando! Ahora, a preguntar. ¿Cómo pongo un logo a la wiki en vez del logo de wikia, en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla? ¿Y como creo una portada del estilo de, por ejemplo, la WikiPedia? --Pexy 19:27 8 mar 2007 (UTC) :: Sube una imagen de tipo PNG en Imagen:Wiki.png (del mismo tamaño que la que hay ahora). Si quieres pásate por WikiDex por si quieres ideas... Saludos Ciencia Al Podertalk-@WikiDex 16:12 9 mar 2007 (UTC) *Hola. Como véis, ya he subido Imagen:Wiki.png. Pero no consigo ver el logo. (Lo solucioné al actualizar la página) Otra pregunta. ¿Cómo hago un skin para la página? Es decir, no quiero que el fondo sea blanco, quiero decorarlo. Gracias, perdonad mi incultura^^ --Pexy 21:48 9 mar 2007 (UTC) : Perdona por no contestarte antes, si no me escribes en la página de discusión no me entero ^^ (de cualquier wikia). Pues modificando el MediaWiki:Common.css y MediaWiki:Monobook.css. EL primero es para definir estilos generales aplicables a todos los skins. El segundo se aplica sólo al skin Monobook (que es el que se utiliza normalmente). Si quieres cambiar la estética general del sitio usa el segundo. Si quieres crear estilos para tablas y cosas así, dentro de los artículos, usa el primero. Puedes fijarte en los de WikiDex para ver cómo lo hemos hecho. Para que no se vea mal el enlace que hay debajo del cuadro de edición deberás hacer este cambio. --Ciencia Al Podertalk-@WikiDex 11:00 17 mar 2007 (UTC) :: Lo que se utiliza allí para cambiar estilos es CSS, cuya especificación puedes encontrar en http://www.w3.org/TR/CSS21/. Si no has visto nunca cómo va tendrás que buscarte un tutorial o algo que lo explique... a menos que entiendas inglés lo suficiente como para aprender de la especificación (donde está explicado absolutamente todo). El CSS si te fijas también se usa dentro del HTML, en la propiedad style, así que si estás familiarizado con eso sólo tendrás que saber cómo definirlo por separado en el Monobook.css, que verás que es fácil, sobretodo si te fijas en cómo lo he hecho yo. :: Las direcciones de las imágenes que has cambiado en el Monobook.css... si no subes tú las imágenes que quieres poner no se verán por arte de magia :D Primero súbelas, luego consigue la dirección de la imagen (la imagen sola, no la página de la imagen) y pon la dirección correcta. --Ciencia Al Poder (disc)w-w:talk-@WikiDex 09:29 18 mar 2007 (UTC) ::: Para administrador: Especial:Makesysop. Si además le haces burócrata, él podrá nombrar a otros administradores. Si no, no. ::: Para bloquear: Especial:Blockip. Si especificas "otro tiempo" has de indicar el tiempo en formato: "5 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes", etc. (sí, es raro hacerlo así, pero mira) --Ciencia Al Poder (disc)w-w:talk-@WikiDex 18:30 5 abr 2007 (UTC) :::: PD: Encontrarás cosas útiles en Especial:Specialpages. También sería bueno hacer uso de redirecciones. Por ejemplo, si alguien escribe "Zelda" en el buscador de al lado no le lleva a ningún artículo, cuando podría dirigir directamente a The Legend of Zelda por ejemplo, o a una página de desambiguación. --Ciencia Al Poder (disc)w-w:talk-@WikiDex 18:41 5 abr 2007 (UTC) : Algo no va bien... Quiero escribir un artículo sobre The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess pero al buscarlo sale una página sin un enlace rojo con el que acceder a la edición de la página. ¿Cómo creo artículos entonces?Solucionado, con la caja de creación de artículos de la portada.--Pexy 20:21 26 abr 2007 (UTC) Wikitendo en portugués Hola Pexy! Soy creador de la Wikitendo en portugués y pienso que podríamos iniciar una colaboración, ya que nuestras lenguas són tán próximas, no? Saludos, Slade wikia 18:46 5 may 2007 (UTC) :Bem, se posso escrever em português, então escreverei :) Se desejar, você pode começar a criar artigos na pt:, pode deixar que depois eu os arrumo; mas em contrapartida não me arriscarei a criar artigos por aqui, já que o meu espanhol não me permite a tanto (mas não quer dizer que não posso tentar). Uma dica: para fazer ligações à outras Wikitendos, use o formato pt:, trocando de acordo com a língua. Para continuar a usar a ligação sem que ela se transforme num interwiki, use os : na frente do código de língua. Saludos, Slade wikia 22:24 7 may 2007 (UTC) ::É que ainda estou montando a infra-estrutura e a aparência do site. Esteja a vontade se quiser criar artigos por lá, eu corrijo os erros depois. Boa sorte com a Wikitendo. Slade W N 19:32 19 may 2007 (UTC) :::Não se preocupe, criarei algo como pt:template:tradução. Slade W N 01:03 10 jun 2007 (UTC) Eres chica o chico. Hola Sabes algo de ciencia al poder. Eres chica o chico. Hola Sabes algo de ciencia al poder. Puedo Hola Pexy,te queria decir si puedo ser administrador de esta wiki ya que yo se mucho de MediaWiki,HTML,etc Saludos --Ultimate gigante (discusión) 20:44 7 oct 2012 (UTC)